


光阴9-12

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	光阴9-12

9  
一目连站在浴室里，小心翼翼地脱衣服。房间那头的窗帘拉得紧紧的，荒在他之前洗完，如今已经穿好浴衣坐在了床上，似乎是在看电视。  
可一目连依旧放不开，他连脱衣服都脱得极为别扭。这个磨砂玻璃的磨砂恰到好处，能清清楚楚地看见人或物的大致轮廓，却看不见任何细节。就像现在，一目连能看见荒坐在床上，却不知道荒的眼睛在向着哪里看。这令他感到心情复杂。  
一目连是成年男人，他不会像高中女生一样自欺欺人。他知道荒说喜欢他，那么，这份感情里一定是会有欲望的。想到此时荒的视线可能正落在自己身体的轮廓上，他就觉得有些紧张。所以他只想尽快洗完。  
终于穿戴完毕，推开浴室的门时，凉爽干燥的空气扑面而来，一目连如释重负地叹了一口气。他转过弯，看见荒还靠在床边看电视，被子扯了上来盖在腿上。他眨眨眼，问了荒一句：“不困吗？明天还要出去玩，抓紧睡吧。”  
说着他走过来，随意地坐在了荒身边的床沿上。谁知他这一坐，原本表情平静的荒忽然反应极大地拽着被子向后缩了缩，脸上神色复杂，欲言又止：“我们……要不等会儿再睡？”  
“你还有事吗？看着也没什么事。”一目连不解地看着他，“你年纪小是没错，但也别仗着年轻就熬夜。睡吧。”  
说着，他把荒扯着的被子掀开一角，自己钻了进去。荒还想往后缩，可他们两个大男人挤一张床，已经没了什么可躲的地方。两个人的身体几乎贴在一起，一目连忽然感觉似乎有什么不对的地方。他动了动腿，向荒的方向蹭了蹭。然后，他脸色就变了。  
有什么热热的、硬硬的东西，正顶在他大腿内侧。  
荒硬了。

10  
气氛一下子变得暧昧起来。一目连抬起眼看荒，荒一脸尴尬地清了清嗓子：“对不起。”  
“没……没事。男孩子嘛，这种情况很正常。”一目连还妄图维护他身为养父的尊严，“你这样睡也……不太舒服吧，用不用去洗手间弄出来？或者我帮你？”  
话刚一出口，一目连就反应过来自己又说错了。荒倒是实在得很，立即凑了过来：“好。”  
要不要答应得这么干脆……一目连开始怀疑自己的教育是不是有问题。但他又不好出尔反尔，于是他只好伸出手探向荒下身，伸进他内裤，握住了那根坚硬滚烫的柱体。  
他咽了口口水。荒的尺寸很可观，他以前从未意识到这个问题。他的养子已经在他没有注意到的时候静静长大了，不光是心灵，还有身体。这样的事实使他心慌意乱。  
他握着那根东西，尽力让自己的态度表现得平静坦然。他开始握着它缓慢地上下撸动，很快，他听到荒响在他耳畔的呼吸声变得灼热起来、急促起来。  
这很难说是由于抚慰带来的快感，还是由于动手帮他的人是一目连。或许两者都有。  
一目连这样想着，向荒的方向抬起头。他看见荒的视线落在他脸上，深蓝色的眼睛里有能溺死人的温柔，还有……虽然被压抑着但依然明显的欲望。  
一目连逃避似的垂下眼帘，他觉得他很难继续直视荒的眼睛。但出乎他意料的是，他并不觉得恶心。  
相反，在一个陌生的酒店房间里和荒做着这样的事，他觉得他自己也有点兴奋起来了。  
察觉到这一点时，他吓了一跳。但他的动作却没停下，他继续用自己的手灵巧而周到地抚慰着荒、刺激着荒，用他那比荒丰富得多的自渎经验。他的手指抚过硬挺茎身上那突出的筋脉，向上，指尖划过那已经有些稀薄液体溢出的敏感顶端。他听见荒低低喘息了一声：“你……轻一点。”  
“你不懂，这样也可以很舒服。或者你想简单一点的话，我就快点帮你弄出来。”一目连说着，加快了手上套弄的速度。荒没再反对，他最终喘息着射在了一目连手里。黏腻的液体弄了一手，一目连有点发怔，过了一会儿，他才反应过来自己刚才说的话太过直白。他飞速地掀了被子下床：“我去洗个手。你也是，要不要再……洗一下……再睡？”  
说这话时他背对着荒，从荒的角度可以看见他发红的耳廓。荒忽然意识到他们之间有了希望，他难以抑制地扬了扬唇角：“好。”

11  
这个夜晚的后半部分，他们过得相安无事。可一目连却失眠了，他辗转难安，心里的事太多了，直到后半夜他才迷迷糊糊地睡过去。  
这一夜，他想清楚了很多事。虽然还有一些事没想清楚，但那也无关紧要。想清楚了这些事，他想，他终于可以坦然地面对荒，同时，也坦然地面对自己。  
第二天早晨，夺命的闹钟依旧按时响起来。一目连没睡好，他昏昏沉沉地趴在床上，还不想起来。荒倒是醒了，他伸手关掉手机闹钟，又凑过去看一目连。打量了一目连片刻之后，他有点迟疑地低声在一目连耳边问：“要不，我们晚半个小时再起床？”  
一目连终于动了，他摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来：“不用了，我……我们今天还有行程。”荒有点好笑地看着他这位对任何事都很认真的养父好不容易站了起来，脚下一个趔趄，又倒回了床上。  
然后荒脸色变了变。因为一目连倒的这个位置有点糟糕——他倒在了荒的腿上。而荒的下半身，此时情况有些不容乐观。  
他好巧不巧地在今天晨勃了。  
一目连想从荒身上爬起来，结果他手刚向外移了移，就碰到了此时他最不该碰到的东西。他的动作停住了，他显然在发愣。过了好一会儿，荒才听到他迟疑的声音：“你……挺精神的。”  
荒顿时窘迫得想找个地洞钻进去。  
可一目连却不像有一点生气的样子。他在床上坐直身体：“那就先缓一下，聊聊天吧。你前几天对我的表白……我想好答案了。”  
荒顿时屏住了呼吸。  
一目连继续向下说：“我昨晚想了很多。仔细回忆起来，我们对彼此之间关系的认知其实都不够清晰。我没有年长你太多，也不够有家长气质，而你骨子里却很强势，这让我们之间的关系显得是可以逾越的。我也好好想了想对你的想法，最后我觉得……”他深吸了一口气，“我愿意接受你。”  
荒的眼神瞬间亮了起来。他看起来开心极了，嘴角的笑意藏都藏不住。他看了一目连半天，最后才小心翼翼地问了一句：“我可以吻你吗？”  
这是一目连教给他的礼貌与尊重。一目连点了点头，然后抬起头，他干脆主动吻了上去。  
和荒接吻的感觉有点奇怪。尤其是当荒主动撬开他的齿关，让这个温和的亲吻变成带着色情意味的舌吻时，这种感觉就更异样了。但一目连并没有感到排斥，他甚至是有些激动的。这种异样的感觉，应该只是由于他还不够习惯。  
他们最终喘息着将唇舌分开。接吻的这一会工夫，荒已经搂着一目连的腰将他揽了过来，坚实温暖的胸膛紧贴着一目连的胸膛。他们的姿势太过亲密，一目连能听见他剧烈的心跳声，同时，也感到了他下身明显的变化。  
那里不但没平静下去，反而硬得更加厉害了。  
荒和他拉开一点距离，低头看着他的脸，良久，才搂着他的腰轻轻把他放在床上，而他自己则压在了一目连的身上。他没有进行下一步动作，而是用询问的目光看着一目连。  
一目连直视着他的眼睛，没有说话，也没推拒。于是荒缓缓地俯身下去，在他再次吻上一目连的唇前，一目连突然很急地打断了他：“等等。”  
荒应声停了下来。一目连表情有点局促，他目光躲闪着低声说：“这里没有套……也没润滑。”  
荒愣了愣，然后他将视线移到床头柜上，试探着拉开了柜子的第一层抽屉。一目连顺着他的视线望去，他看见抽屉的里面正巧躺着两个安全套和一个润滑剂的小袋。  
一目连用手捂住了脸。过了一会，他用听起来似乎十分镇静的语气说：“那继续吧。”

12  
他们做了。  
一目连裹在被子里，听着淋浴的水声在不远处的浴室里哗哗地响。荒先去洗澡了，而他想等等再去，虽然他身上还残留着汗水的黏腻感，下身沾上的乱七八糟的体液也还没有清理干净，就这么闷在被子里有点不舒服。  
他只是想多花点时间来平复心情，更好地接受这一切。  
浴室的门响了，荒推开门走了出来。见一目连还窝在被子里没动，他走到床前，蹲下身看一目连的脸，说话的声音很轻柔：“感觉还好吗，起得来吗？需不需要我抱你去洗澡？”  
“……起得来。”一目连掀开被子，小心地下了床。身后那个令人难以启齿的部位的确有些不适，但远没到起不来床的地步。荒做得很温柔，也很周到，表现优秀到让一目连想在回家之后好好翻翻他的卧室，看看里面到底偷藏了多少张男男爱情动作片的光碟。  
虽然荒表现优秀，但在做到后面的时候被荒搞得舒服到几乎哭出来，这也太丢脸了。现在想起当时自己的反应，一目连还觉得脸上发烫。  
荒眼疾手快，赶快伸手扶住他，看起来倒真像个尊敬长辈的乖巧晚辈。一目连表情复杂地瞥了他一眼，在他的搀扶下慢慢往浴室的方向走。走到门口时，他忽然停住了脚步，转头问身边的荒：“我想问你，现在，我对你来说是什么人？”  
他表情极其认真严肃，但荒回答得却没一丝一毫的迟疑，就仿佛他早已考虑过千万次这个问题的答案：“你是我的亲人，也是我的爱人。”  
一目连顿了顿，他垂下眼帘：“可我比你年龄大很多，还是男人。说不定过不了多久，你就会喜欢上一个年龄相仿的女生，然后去谈恋爱，去结婚生子。到了那个时候，我对你来说又该算什么人？”  
荒一脸惊讶地看着他，过了好一会，他才深深叹了一口气，摇了摇头。他把一目连扶回床边，安置他轻轻坐下，然后走到门口从行李中翻出他的单反相机，递到一目连手上：“我从两年多之前就喜欢你了。这是我16岁生日时你送我的相机，你看看里面的照片……应该就明白了。”  
一目连接过相机，一张张翻阅。他看到相机里除了合照和他主动给荒拍的照片外，那一张张照片，拍下的都是他自己。他抱着笔记本电脑工作的样子，他在厨房忙碌时的样子，他和荒一起出门时走在荒前面的背影……他从没注意到荒在他不知不觉时拍了这么多照片，他从没意识到荒这么在意他。  
“你现在依旧很年轻。就算你老了也没关系，我又不是因为你长相如何而喜欢你的。”荒坐到他身边，轻柔地揽过他的肩，亲了亲他粉色短发边挂着蓝色耳坠的柔软耳垂，“我爱的是你的灵魂。这一点无论何时都不会更改。”  
一目连转过头，凝视着荒的眼睛。他们曾经一同磕磕绊绊地走过人生的八个年头，接下来，他们会以另外一种身份，去迎接他们接下来的光阴。在这条人生路上，他们会继续携手走下去。  
一目连终于会心地笑了。他就像从前一样伸手拍了拍荒的肩，唇角带着笑意说了句十分煞风景的话：“怎么突然改叫‘你’，不叫‘您’了？以后在外面记得礼貌一点，不要让别人以为我对你教育不周。”


End file.
